


PowerPoint and other hardships

by nebulein



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mixed Media, No textspeak though because I abhor textspeak, Okay Who Are We Kidding, PWP, PowerPoint is evil, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: Magnus had agreed to a simple consultation. What his client had so very helpfully neglected to mention, was that the business meeting would entail two full hours of PowerPoint presentations. Two. Hours. Magnus should never have signed that contract. Or at least tripled his already rather exorbitant fees. When he finds himself stuck in the meeting from hell that he can't get out of, he calls upon Alec.Alexander Lightwood is, shall we say, reluctant to help. Luckily, Magnus can be rather persuasive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, lots of thanks and my eternal gratefulness to my kickass girls D, Schrehn and Lu, who take whatever I throw at them and make it so much better. 
> 
> I tried hard to beat this stubborn thing into a format you can read comfortably with the limited CSS ao3 will allow me. I even tried to make it legible if you turn off the stylesheet. Do let me know should you run into any problems and I'll see if I can fix them.

Messages Magnus Bane Contact

**from Magnus:** I just learned this meeting is scheduled for 2 (TWO!) hours and I’m contractually obligated to attend. How did this happen? 

**from Alec:** Perhaps you should read your contracts before you sign them?  


**from Magnus:** I did! It was a simple consultation. There was no mention of torturing the consultant anywhere in there!  


**from Alec:** I don’t think a meeting counts as torture.  


**from Magnus:** You don’t understand. They have PowerPoint.  


**from Alec:** Shouldn’t you be paying attention to that instead of texting me?  


**from Magnus:** They can force me to attend, but they can’t force me to pay attention.  


**from Alec:** Isn’t that kinda bad for business?  


**from Magnus:** Who cares? I’m not going to work with them again anyway. I refuse to work with anybody who makes me sit through PowerPoint presentations. Company policy.  


**from Alec:** And what do you want me to do?  


**from Magnus:** Save me!  


**from Alec:** You’re not in danger, Magnus. PowerPoint has never hurt anybody.  


**from Magnus:** I shall be its first victim then! It’s making me wanna gouge my eyes out. There’s WordArt.  


**from Alec:** I really don’t have time for this.  


**from Magnus:** Oh? Go on, what’s more important than your boyfriend being in pain, then?  


**from Alec:** I’m helping Max with his homework.  


**from Magnus:** Pssh, he’s a smart kid. I’m sure he’ll figure it out on his own. How about you go upstairs and send me pictures instead?  


**from Alec:** Pictures? Of what? You know what it looks like up there.  


**from Magnus:** Pictures of you of course!  


**from Alec:** You know what I look like, too.  


**from Magnus:** Fine. Spoilsport. What are you wearing, then?  


**from Magnus:** No wait, let me guess! Something black?  


**from Alec:** ...  


**from Magnus:** Okay, so it’s Tuesday, you’re helping Max... Button down shirt with the hole underneath your right armpit, the black no-name jeans that have repeatedly refused to catch fire (honestly Alec, how can you wear anything that doesn’t go up in flames? It’s not *natural*) and the baggy boxers with the stripes because all your tight ones are in the laundry.  


**from Alec:** MAGNUS BANE, HAVE YOU TRIED TO BURN MY JEANS?  


**from Magnus:** I admit nothing! It was an accident!  


**from Alec:** I don’t believe you.  


**from Magnus:** Don’t be like that, honeypie. I’m only looking out for you.  


**from Magnus:** So did I get it right?  


**from Alec:** Sweatpants, couldn't find my jeans.  


**from Magnus:** Ooh, easy access. I approve.  


**from Alec:** How did you know?  


**from Magnus:** Educated guess. You have like three outfits. It really wasn’t that hard.  


**from Alec:** You done now? Can I go back to work?  


**from Magnus:** I’d really prefer you’d go upstairs instead.  


**from Alec:** Why?  


**from Magnus:** Well, I’d imagine you’d be more comfortable taking off your clothes without Max in the room.  


**from Alec:** Why would I be taking off my clothes? You’re making no sense.  


**from Magnus:** I love it when you’re playing coy.  


**from Alec:** I’m not playing anything.  


**from Magnus:** Not even with yourself?  


**from Alec:** MAGNUS.  


**from Magnus:** Oh don’t worry, babe, we’ll get you there.  


**from Alec:** I’m right where I want to be.  


**from Magnus:** And I’d love to be there with you. Stand closely behind you, so you can feel my body against your back. Can feel my hips pressing close to your ass.  


**from Alec:** Magnus.  


**from Magnus:** I’d nibble on your earlobe, hold you close to my chest, running my hands all over your body. You wouldn’t have to do anything, just let me explore you.  


**from Alec:** Not now.  


**from Magnus:** I love the feeling of your tight abs underneath my fingertips, feel you shiver under my touch. I’d kiss your neck, tell you how hot you look, how much I want you. Not that you couldn’t feel it already, what with my hard cock pressing against your backside.  


**from Alec:** Stop distracting me.  


**from Magnus:** You’re so hot when you flush like that. I’d take my time, toying with your shirt, pushing my hands underneath it, feel the little goosebumps on your skin. Brush over your hard cock through your pants, rub it once, twice, just to show you what's to come.  


**from Magnus:** You moan, loudly, when I finally get to your nipples. And I love hearing you, so I play with them some more, until they’re hard and perky, and you’re writhing in my arms, pressing back against me. Grinding your delicious bubble butt against my cock.  


**from Alec:** Please stop.  


**from Magnus:** You let me lift your shirt up over your shoulders. So I can finally kiss your neck, feel you shudder when I use my teeth. Your skin is so hot, it feels like it’s on fire. Just like you. I’m getting you all worked up, just for my pleasure.  


**from Alec:** OKAY FINE. You win. I’m upstairs.  


**from Magnus:** Are you still dressed?  


**from Alec:** Yes.  


**from Magnus:** Take your shirt off babe. Pretend it’s me, running my hands over your chest and abs, tweaking your nipples. Get them nice and stiff for me.  


**from Alec:** This feels weird.  


**from Magnus:** Are you doing what I’m telling you?  


**from Alec:** ... yes.  


**from Magnus:** Pics or it didn’t happen.  


**from Alec:** No.  


**from Magnus:** Come on. I’m doing all the work here and you’re the one having all the fun. At least let me have a peek.  


**from Alec:** [ ](https://s29.postimg.org/h21secjqv/clothes.jpg)  


**from Magnus:** Very clever darling. But I won’t let you off the hook that easy. C’mon, show me.  


**from Alec:** First you get me all riled up and now you don’t deliver. Not fair.  


**from Magnus:** You’re the one who isn’t delivering. You gotta give to receive, Alec. Please babe? For me?  


**from Alec:** [ ](https://s27.postimg.org/ngm91npwj/alec_runes.jpg)  


**from Magnus:** Now that’s what I’m talking about. Fuck, you’re delicious Alec. I wanna bite right into that hipbone, slide my tongue lower... Now you’ve gotten me all hot and flustered. Where were we?  


**from Magnus:** Ah, yes. Touch yourself for me, Alec. Everywhere but where you most want it. Are you hard, straining against your pants? Are you desperate for my touch? Let me hear you. Don’t hold back. I love hearing you during sex. Goes straight to my cock.  


**from Alec:** Can I...?  


**from Magnus:** Not yet. I wanna watch you writhe on the sheets, so pretty when you’re needy, every fiber of your body straining for my touch. Suck a finger in your mouth, get it nice and wet, pretend it’s my tongue. Rub it over your nipples, play with them as if it were my tongue swirling around them.  


**from Alec:** Plz. Need to.  


**from Magnus:** Fine, get them off, get naked for me. I wanna see you, see your beautiful, hard cock against your belly, weeping for me. Fuck, I wanna taste you. Suck you down, feel you all the way at the back of my throat. Hear your hoarse cries, your moans, begging me to go faster, take you deeper.  


**from Magnus:** Stroke yourself. Think of how my mouth would feel on your dick, sliding up and down. Get a rhythm going. Quick, quick, slow. Use your thumb to sweep over your head just like I would do with my tongue. Right where that bundle of nerves it that shoots sparks up your spine.  


**from Magnus:** Do you have lube?  


**from Alec:** Yeah  


**from Magnus:** Finger yourself for me. Get those fingers nice and wet, all slicked up. Slide one in slowly, tease yourself. Get yourself ready for me. All nice and opened up so I can slide in easily. Pump your fingers in time with your fist, like I would do.  


**from Magnus:** You have me so hard right now, it’s almost painful. Just the thought of you on your bed, stroking yourself, driving yourself higher, it’s enough to make me lose my mind.  


**from Magnus:** You feel so good around me. Hot and tight, I wanna pound into you. Drive you into the mattress, fuck you like there's no tomorrow. Hear you begging for release because it's too much, too good, you can't take it anymore.  


**from Magnus:** Come for me, Alec. Let me watch you, hear you. Feel your cock twitch in your hand. Stroke yourself through it. So pretty. So perfect.  


**from Magnus:** And then go clean up the mess and tell me how it was.  


**from Alec:** I... wow  


**from Magnus:** That eloquent, huh? Did it blow your mind?  


**from Alec:** When are you getting home?  


**from Magnus:** Alas, I have twenty more minutes of torture ahead of me. Of course, this was torture as well. Knowing what you were doing, having no way of being there. My life is full of hardships!  


**from Alec:** You get here this evening, I might have something else hard for you.  


**from Magnus:** Ooooh, darling. You know I love it when you talk dirty to me!  


**from Alec:** Just get your ass over here. Max is calling, I gotta go.  


**from Magnus:** Yes, sir! See you later, babe.  ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> No jeans were harmed in the writing of this fic.


End file.
